


The two of us

by janetcab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek tiene complejo de Spiderman, M/M, Oneshot, Post-01x6B, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcab/pseuds/janetcab
Summary: "Su padre ha tenido el colesterol por las nubes desde que Stiles aprendió a montar en bici con ruedines. Y sin embargo, le hace falta ver al desgraciado de Derek camisetas-para-qué-os-quiero Hale correr como el jodido Spirit a través de la maleza en la pantalla del proyector para asumir de una vez por todas que es él quien va a palmarla de un ataque al corazón un día de estos".O: Stiles sube a su habitación después de descubrir que el mismísimo FBI está buscando a Derek. Hay alguien esperándole.Basado en lo que sabemos del primer episodio de la última temporada. Para You call me Jane, de Fanfiction.





	The two of us

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: hello fandom my old frieeeend (L); no escribía sobre Teen Wolf desde hace más de año y medio, cuando actualicé Pocos hablan de octubre *cries in hiatus*, PERO You call me Jane ganó el segundo puesto de un concurso que montamos en Facebook y me pidió un Sterek. Here you go, girl. No he visto el capítulo que salió ayer porque me gusta esperarme a los subtítulos en español, así que esto está escrito a partir de lo que sabemos del primer episodio de esta última temporada. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece a mí, sino a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

" _Deep down I knew no matter what in the end it´d be me and you"_

* * *

**S** u padre ha tenido el colesterol por las nubes desde que Stiles aprendió a montar en bici con ruedines. Y sin embargo, le hace falta ver al desgraciado de Derek  _camisetas-para-qué-os-quiero_  Hale correr como el jodido  _Spirit_  a través de la maleza en la pantalla del proyector para asumir de una vez por todas que es él quien va a palmarla de un ataque al corazón un día de estos. O no. A lo mejor la revelación le llega unos segundos después, cuando se le ocurre preguntar (porque Stiles no es nadie si no hace preguntas. La primera ocurrencia de la mayoría de niños de California es "mamá" o "papá" pero seguramente la suya fue algo así como "qué hay que hacer para que le cambien el pañal a uno" o "a qué hora se toma el biberón en esta casa") qué es lo que ha hecho ese tío al que no conoce de nada para estar en la mira del mismísimo FBI, y la respuesta del instructor contiene lindezas como "genocidio" y "masas" y "asesinato".

_Mierda, Derek. Joder._

* * *

Los nervios le inflaman la garganta y le revuelven la barriga, así que no sabe cómo sobrevive a las siguientes dos horas de clase sin volcar la mesa, ahogarse con el Red Bull o comerse los escasos apuntes que logra coger. Cuando por fin los dejan marchar sobre las ocho de la noche, Stiles ni siquiera se plantea bajar al comedor junto al resto de alumnos, porque si ya le resulta complicado socializar con alguien estando en condiciones óptimas, ahora mismo podría asustar al condenado Hannibal Lecter.

_Derek, en qué estás metido ahora. O sea, ¿es coña? ¿No tengo noticias tuyas desde el año pasado y es poner un pie fuera de Bacon Hills y toparme con tu triskele de pacotilla?_

Decide dejarlo para mañana. Lo de hacer amigos. Eso y la pequeña compra que había planeado durante el segundo trayecto en bus. Incluso tenía la lista en las notas del móvil.

Sale un momento de la sede. Enseña su carnet acreditativo de estudiante, esboza una sonrisa tirante y se ajusta el abrigo largo y gris que se mandó hacer a medida en la única boutique de Bacon Hills solo para aparentar una seriedad que nunca tendrá. Cruza la calle tratando de no caminar demasiado rápido, pero echa a correr cuando el semáforo de los peatones empieza a parpadear y el verde esmeralda da paso al rojo rubí.

_Derek, es que te mato. Te juro que te mato._

Tiene que recorrer un par de buenas manzanas para dar con un supermercado que no sea del tamaño del Pentágono, que es lo que tienen los supermercados del centro, pero al final encuentra uno con cajas de berenjenas y peras limoneras apiladas en la puerta y se mete dentro sin pensarlo dos veces. El interior es oscuro y está sobrecargado por tantas estanterías que tiene que caminar de lado entre ellas a pesar de su delgadez. Por todas partes cuelgan sobres con calamares fritos y ristras de caramelos de colorines. Se hace con una bolsa de Doritos sabor a queso, un tarro de guacamole Old el Paso, una botella de Coca Cola, un brick que le promete un zumo de naranja cien por cien natural y un paquete de gofres bañados en azúcar, por si el estado de ansiedad y cabreo en el que se encuentra sumido le dura hasta la hora del desayuno. Paga con un billete arrugado de diez dólares y sale de la tienda en dirección a una hamburguesería en la que se ha fijado por el camino. Una de las letras del cartel se ha fundido y dentro todo está impregnado de humo y fritanga, lo cual consigue abrirle un poco el apetito, y eso que no es exactamente una fragancia agradable. Compra una hamburguesa de pollo con jalapeños y mayonesa y otra doble de ternera con mucho queso y mucha salsa barbacoa y en definitiva, un exceso en sí misma. Se pide también una ración grande de aros de cebolla y solo cuando emprende el camino de vuelta a la sede se pregunta si todo eso se podrá calentar en el microondas al día siguiente, en caso de que no consiga terminárselo.

Al atravesar los altísimos portones de cristal giratorio después de volver a identificarse nota sobre los hombros enjutos el peso de todo lo que lleva esquivando desde primeras horas de la tarde, que no es poco. El viento deja de desordenarle el flequillo crecido y aunque sigue habiendo aire en el vestíbulo nota que le cuesta pasar de la nariz a los pulmones. Tiene el móvil en el bolsillo y sopesa si debería llamar a Scott para averiguar si sabe algo más de Derek de lo que sabe él, que francamente, no es mucho. Prescinde del debate interno porque no necesita preguntarse si la información que le han proporcionado es verídica. Porque Derek puede haber hecho malas elecciones a lo largo de su vida pero no es un desalmado. Ni mucho menos. Solo una montaña de musculatura envuelta en palidez y ceño fruncido e hirsuto. Derek es la hosquedad hecha lobo y la culpabilidad hecha hombre, y nunca mataría a nadie a menos que ese alguien estuviera a punto de matarlo a él. Lo cual constituiría una legítima defensa justificadísima.

_Joder, Derek. Por qué me odias._

Le cuesta tenerlo en la cabeza sin que le sangren todas las heridas que le han abierto mientras él no estaba. Lo suyo probablemente sea masoquismo, porque la mayoría de golpes que se ha llevado a lo largo de su adolescencia han sido cortesía de Derek, pero desde que no está hay cosas que le duelen mucho más que cualquier puñetazo. Esas iniciales escritas a permanente en la biblioteca de Beacon Hills, por ejemplo. O ese número que debe haberse cambiado, porque las ocasiones en las que Stiles se ha emborrachado lo suficiente para atreverse a llamarlo se ha encontrado con que no existía. Es un aspecto que detesta profundamente de él, eso que hace de dejar rastros vagos y casas en ruinas, como si fuera un fantasma que casi nadie puede ver y del que nadie parece acordarse una vez que se va. El problema es, piensa mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran, que por lo visto él no puede olvidarlo. A Derek.

Porque por lo visto,  _flipa_ , Stiles Stilinski debería llamarse Ricky Martin o George Michael o Freddy Mercury, y no porque cante de puta madre (que también), sino porque Derek para él es lo que el dorayaki a Doraemon o las galletas a Triki.

Vive desde hace tiempo con la sensación de que hubo una historia entre los dos que se quedó a medias y que lo dejó lo bastante jodido como para no ser capaz de mirar a Lydia a los ojos y decirle "yo también te quiero. Te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi" y "llamémonos todos los días" y "ven a casa en Navidad y en Pascua y en verano" y "sal conmigo y te juro que valdrá la pena". Siempre ha tenido todas esas frases barnizadas y ensayadas y listas para ofrecérselas y esperar que fuera suficiente, y ahora solo le quedan abrazos y disculpas y una impotencia sorda y  _no lo entiende_. De verdad que no lo entiende. En teoría posee todas las cualidades que hacen falta para corresponder a una chica que te ha traído de vuelta del más allá, y no puede hacerlo. Quiere a Lydia. La quiere muchísimo. Lleva años listo para cuidarla y repetirle lo preciosa que es su sonrisa hasta que se aburra de él, y hacerla feliz. Es inteligente y graciosamente sarcástica y su astucia acojona cuando se combina con un poco de presión, y podría patearle el culo a Jackie Chan mientras se pinta los labios de red velvet si quisiera, y dejar en ridículo al Récord Guinness en velocidad lectora. Es todo lo que Stiles lleva soñando desde antes de empezar el instituto y podría intentarlo, pero no cree que pudiera perdonarse si un día se levantara y la viera abrochándose el sujetador y le decepcionara no encontrar una espalda más ancha. O si le besara en ese hueco del cuello que tiene estudiado y en lugar de susurrar "cariño" o "Ly" se le escapara otro nombre. Porque Lydia le importa y no quiere hacerle daño, y se merece algo mucho mejor.

Busca las llaves en el bolsillo. Le pican los ojos y está cansado de recorrer kilómetros que no sirven para huir. Resuelve colocar el guacamole, el refresco y el zumo en la nevera, poner a cargar el portátil mientras se ducha y cenar mientras rastrea algo que pueda serle de utilidad. Si no encuentra nada revelador dentro de tres días llamará a Scott.

Está meditando si debería aprovechar y pasar los apuntes a ordenador, porque pese a estar medio ido lo que han dado hoy le apasiona y ha retenido prácticamente todo, así que está bastante seguro de poder completar las pobres líneas que ha anotado en los folios.

La puerta se abre con un "clic" pero él no se percata de la figura sobre la cama hasta que enciende el interruptor y la estancia se llena de luz halógena.

* * *

–Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías nunca.

Tiene la prudencia de hablar en una voz apenas audible. Debe haber sondeado la planta y calculado cuántas personas hay en un radio de treinta metros.

El pulso a Stiles se le sube a la boca. Las bolsas no se le caen porque los dedos se le quedan rígidos y el pecho se le estremece. Infarto agudo de miocardio, seguramente.

La ventana está abierta y Derek tiene los santos cojones de sonar irritado. Hay sangre seca en su abdomen y en la cara interna del bíceps y Stiles apuesta a que, si eso se lo han hecho en una persecución, también hay mugre debajo de sus uñas cortas. Está descalzo. Intenta que el alivio no trasluzca pero sus facciones son tan duras que Stiles ve claramente cómo se suavizan. Parece fatigado y no pega nada ahí, en el aséptico y recién estrenado pisito de Stiles, sentado en ese colchón que le queda pequeño, sobre la colcha fina y gris. La lámpara de la mesita de noche, la barra americana que divide el salón de la cocina, las cortinas, el diminuto puff junto a la televisión. Todo oscila entre el plateado y el crudo y está limpio. Menos Derek.

Stiles abre y cierra la boca hasta una docena de veces y reacciona en cuanto escucha otra puerta abrirse en el pasillo. Trastabilla al cerrar la suya y una vez que los pasos de alguno de sus compañeros desaparecen por las escaleras, deja las bolsas sobre la barra y se vuelve hacia él, la furia y el desconcierto barbotando como lava y ascendiendo por el volcán con violencia. El seísmo de emociones que lo sacude es tumultuoso y contradictorio, porque  _Derek está aquí_ y eso siempre va a ser un motivo inconfeso de alegría, pero al mismo tiempo  _Derek está aquí_ y el peligro que eso conlleva para ambos es tan inmenso que a Stiles le gustaría saber qué le ha hecho él para que esté tan determinado a arruinarle la vida.

Sacude las manos en ademanes frustrados y acaba por sacar el paquete de gofres de una de las bolsas y tirárselo a la cara.

Derek pestañea con sorpresa. Se frota la frente, pasmado, y se inclina para recoger el paquete del suelo. Raja el envoltorio sin mirarlo.

–Gracias –dice al final–. Llevo desde ayer sin comer.

–Qué. Ni se te ocurra –sisea Stiles. Le tiemblan las piernas y podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Da dos zancadas y le arrebata los gofres. Se visualiza abrazándolo pero desecha el impulso casi de inmediato, porque nunca se han permitido tener  _ese_  tipo de contacto–. Son mi desayuno.

–¿Te vas a comer diez de estos?

–Tal vez lo haga –masculla, bajando las persianas a toda velocidad–. Derek. Qué haces aquí.

_Qué haces aquí. Por qué quiero patearte el culo y besarte y no sé cuál de las dos es mejor._

–La ventana estaba abierta.

Normalmente, Derek no tiene que romperse mucho la cabeza para dejarlo alucinado. Pero si lo que está diciendo ahora mismo es que ha trepado ocho pisos por la fachada en plan Spiderman burlando no solo a las cámaras, sino también a la seguridad, Stiles tiene que quitarse el sombrero.

– _Derek_  –gruñe, arrastrando una silla cromada y dándole la vuelta para sentarse delante de él. Apenas a tres pies largos. Demasiado lejos–. Déjate de tonterías porque te juro que podría apuñalarte ahora mismo con el cuchillo de la mantequilla. –Se pasa las manos por la cara y se pinza el tabique nasal para obligarse a mantener la calma–. Sé que las autoridades te están buscando, así que ya puedes ir contándome qué demonios creen que has hecho.

Ve a Derek morderse el interior de la mejilla y mirar hacia los gofres sin mucho disimulo.

–Es una larga historia.

_Tú y tus frasecitas clichés. CÓMO NO._

–No me digas. A lo mejor prefieres explicarme por qué esconderte en uno de los edificios repletos de la gente que te está buscando te parece buena idea.  _Dios_ –suspira, apoyando los codos en las rodillas–. Tengo a uno de los fugitivos más buscados de Estados Unidos en mi cuarto. Y llevo aquí menos de un día.

Derek carraspea para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento le truenan las tripas y se calla. Ligeramente azorado. Stiles termina por bufar y estirarse para pillar la bolsa de las hamburguesas. Le lanza la de pollo y Derek la intercepta al vuelo y desmenuza el envoltorio con una avidez animal.

–Han sido los cazadores –los carrillos llenos–. Me han tendido una trampa. Han acumulado decenas de cuerpos de hombres-lobo a los que han asesinado, eliminado el veneno de sus organismos y usado mi sangre para inculparme por sus muertes. Por lo visto mi ADN está en todos los cadáveres –comenta con acritud–. Y sospecho que tienen a gente infiltrada en la policía forense.

–¿Tu sangre? –inquiere Stiles, sin tocar su hamburguesa–. ¿Cómo han conseguido tu sangre?

–Con las flechas que me han disparado –gruñe Derek, tragando y chupándose la mayonesa de los dedos–. Las balas las he conservado casi todas, pero algunas las he expulsado mientras corría, así que supongo que también las habrán usado.

Ah. Fantástico. Sencillamente fantástico.

Derek le tiende la mitad de la hamburguesa de pollo y Stiles se la cambia por la de ternera, concentrado en digerir y esquematizar todos los datos. Comen en relativo silencio, salpicado únicamente por el crujido que hace el papel de aluminio que envuelve los aros de cebolla cuando Stiles lo rasga, y el chasquido presurizado de la botella de Coca Cola al desenroscar el tapón.

Es Derek quien abre los Doritos. Stiles tiene que propinarle un golpe contra la mesa al guacamole, porque es lo que siempre hace su padre para abrir los botes de mermelada. Hay algo que le preocupa ( _bueno_ , en realidad ahora mismo le preocupan como un millón de cuestiones, pero hay una que destaca por encima del resto) y, en vista de que Derek no está muy por la labor de hacerle un croquis de la situación, Stiles se aclara la garganta.

–¿Cómo sabes que no te han seguido hasta aquí  
? –musita hundiendo un nacho en el bote y llevándoselo a la boca. Hay mucho que quiere preguntarle. Dónde ha estado, cómo se encuentra, cómo está Cora y qué están haciendo para ganarse las habichuelas.  _Prioridades, Stiles, prioridades._

Para su congoja, Derek esboza una sonrisita enigmática. Va a tener que leerse la Constitución. Besarlo debería ser un derecho fundamental.

–No soy un novato –dice Derek con gravedad, empeorándolo todo. Mete el pie bajo la cama y arrastra un amasijo de ropa–. La he cogido prestada de tres mercadillos distintos de las afueras.

–¿La has mangado?

Derek pone los ojos en blanco.

–No, Stiles. La he comprado con esa tarjeta de crédito que no tengo y por si acaso, he ofrecido un aval bancario y un póster autografiado que he firmado con un "afectuosamente para mis amigos del mercadillo de Timppleton, de parte del genocida Derek Hale".

–Wow, vale.  _Vale_  –repone Stiles, levantando las manos para defenderse–. Lo he captado.

–Y por si te lo preguntas –prosigue Derek, impasible–, la sangre tampoco es mía. Me he colado en una carnicería de Brooklyn, porque imagino que la policía estará usando perros. He metido unos repuestos en tu nevera.

–Magnífico –ironiza Stiles, intentando no pensar en lo que entiende Derek por repuestos. Le echa un vistazo a las prendas que hay a sus pies. Una gorra de los Lakers, una chaqueta color lima, un par de gafas de sol y unas botas de caña.

–Ni una palabra –le advierte Derek, lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa a la llamativa chaqueta.

–¿No quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir sobre tu nuevo estilo?

–No podía parecerse a la ropa que llevo habitualmente –intenta Derek.

–Yo creo que te favorece. ¿Ya te has planteado los pantalones de campana y las hombreras o necesitas un período de transición?

–Stiles.

–A título personal, hay un número escandaloso de personas anónimas que estarían de acuerdo en que te hicieras amigo del cuero. O de los flecos en las mangas.

Los músculos de los brazos se le tensan y la boca se le aprieta, y durante un segundo parece que Derek va a asestarle un puñetazo.

–No has cambiado nada.

Y de todos los veredictos injustos que ha proferido, ese es el más gratuito de todos con diferencia. Stiles podría hablarle sobre Theo. Y sobre los Doctores de la Muerte. Sobre la cacería salvaje y la mierda que supuso para todo el mundo, en especial para su padre, al que le ha costado horrores dejar en Bacon Hills, a pesar de lo mucho que le insistió el sheriff en que lo hiciera. Stiles lo vio tragarse las lágrimas varias veces antes de irse y acariciar las fotos de su madre y tiene miedo de que esa casa que se ha quedado casi vacía tras su partida lo aplaste en su ausencia. De echar por la borda el sueño que le ha dado por culpa de Derek, que es suficientemente iluso y obtuso para creer que Stiles no ha cambiado nada. Se muerde la lengua porque al contrario que él, entiende que no tienen tiempo para discutir ni espacio para estar enfadados.

–Tú tampoco, Derek –y respira hondo antes de hacerle una última pregunta–. Cuando antes te he preguntado qué estabas haciendo aquí no quería saber cómo habías entrado sino  _en fin_ , cómo me habías encontrado.

Se están zampando un gofre de postre y Stiles no puede evitar mirarle los labios rojos y llenos de azúcar. Derek se pasa la lengua por ellos y clava la vista en un punto de la pared detrás de Stiles, reticente a contestar. Es un tío más cerca de la treintena que de la veintena pero ahora mismo Stiles solo ve a un crío grande y arisco.

–Te reconocí en el  _New York Times_  esta mañana, junto al resto de tu promoción –admite, sacándose del vaquero una hoja de periódico doblada seis veces sobre sí misma. La plisa sobre los muslos–. La foto esa que os tomaron en la ceremonia de inauguración. Inexplicablemente tenías puesta una americana buena –Stiles va a decirle que no todo el mundo tiene por costumbre birlar chaquetas fluorescentes de mercadillos gitanos, pero Derek continúa–. Este edificio no pasa precisamente desapercibido, así que no me costó encontrarlo. Una vez llegué aquí...  _bueno_.

–¿Bueno?

–Tienes un olor muy fuerte. Es... como si te fuera a petar el corazón de un momento a otro.

–Por qué será, con lo tranquila que es mi vida.

–También apestas a bollería industrial, taurina, esa colonia horrible de AXE y pasta de dientes de fresa. Y a euforia mezclada con pánico –se encoge de hombros–. Como los chihuahuas.

–Hola, Derek.

No comprende por qué le está sonriendo. Lo acaba de comparar con la raza de perros más histéricos e histriónicos del planeta.

–Hola.

Y Derek tampoco debería sonreír. Porque no es gracioso. Porque no es momento para tomaduras de pelo. Y porque las bromas son el anatema de Derek.

–Cuando quieras puedes parar con los comentarios hirientes.

–Vale.

No puede haber echado de menos  _eso._ Eso de Derek siendo un capullo integral. La perspectiva es tan desoladora que tiene que ponerse de pie y empezar a recogerlo todo. Derek hurga en la bolsa del supermercado y mete las cosas de frío en la nevera sin esperar indicaciones por su parte, lo cual Stiles agradece en cuanto le llega el hedor a carne cruda que mana de la nevera.

–Todavía no me has contado por qué estás aquí. Quiero decir. –Se toca la punta del colmillo con la lengua–. ¿Qué esperas de mí, Derek? Porque es evidente que no has venido de visita.

Derek lo contempla con extrañeza, como si esperara que a esas alturas Stiles hubiera atado cabos.

–Nos están cazando –suspira–. A los que son como yo y como mi hermana. Y como Scott. O por lo menos, eso es lo que están haciendo con los que tienen un perfil bajo. A los que hemos sido alfas o pertenecido a grandes familias o manadas están intentado descubrirnos ante la sociedad. Por eso se han encargado de que el FBI me siga la pista; para ver si opongo resistencia cuando me encuentren y pierdo el control.

–Eso es...

–... terrible –asiente Derek–. Tenemos que volver a Bacon Hills. Si me están persiguiendo a mí es cuestión de tiempo que vayan a por Scott también. Y a por todos los demás. Si es que no lo han hecho ya –susurra. El gesto sombrío–. Nunca antes había visto nada como esto, Stiles.

 _Y qué quieres que haga yo_ , quiere saber. En vez de ilustrarle, Derek suelta:

–Me fui porque la mitad de los problemas que tuvisteis fueron culpa mía –y es insoportable escucharlo, porque Stiles siempre ha sabido que Derek se siente responsable de muchísimas más cosas de las que debería, pero es la primera vez que le oye exteriorizarlo y le quema–. Kate. Peter. El darach. Deucalion. Los berserkers. Cuando no venían a por mí, llegaban a la manada a través de mí. No podía quedarme.

_Por qué me cuentas esto._

–Me habría gustado que lo hicieras.

El ambiente es tan denso que si Stiles encendiera un mechero podría prenderle fuego a toda el ala sur de la sede.

–No sabes lo que...

–Ya no soy un crío, Derek –da un paso hacia él–. Sé muy bien lo que digo. En realidad domino con bastante soltura mis habilidades verbales, salvo cuando me veo sometido a tu fuerza bruta o estoy bajo alguna amenaza sobrenatural.

–No sé lo que me estás pidiendo.

 _Que_   _no vuelvas a largarte. Eso es lo que te estoy pidiendo._

Derek desanda otro paso hacia él y se quedan tan cerca que Stiles descubre que le han salido canas en la barba.

Podría recortar la distancia. Exponerle infinidad de argumentos que pondrían en evidencia no solo que Scott le habría llamado si hubiera pasado algo en Bacon Hills, sino que  _joder,_  ahora forma parte de un programa de entrenamiento policíaco del que no puede ausentarse sin que nadie haga preguntas. Ni siquiera se ha llevado el Jeep. Y si Derek ha llegado hasta donde ha llegado él solo, es de suponer que no lo necesita para seguir hasta Bacon Hills. Lo cual es todavía más confuso porque si Derek no lo necesita para eso, no entiende lo que podría querer de él. A lo mejor se hace una idea pero es muy optimista y muy peliculera y muy gay. Demasiado buena para ser cierta.

Podría decirle  _dónde estaba toda esta intensidad y esta tensión sexual cuando YO te necesitaba_ y  _¿piensas esfumarte de nuevo si salimos de esta?_  pero en su lugar vuela hasta el baño, saca una toalla de debajo del lavamanos y se la pasa.

–Date una ducha –espeta, enchufando el portátil y abriéndolo–. Vamos a tener que trasnochar, y paso de aguantar la peste a vísceras hasta que amanezca. Usa mi champú, mi gel y asegúrate de bañarte en mi horrible colonia de AXE. Si quieres que vaya contigo hasta California necesitamos conseguirte documentación falsa, porque comprenderás que no puedo cruzar ríos a nado ni recorrer bosques enteros a pie o merendarme un ciervo, o lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo durante los últimos días.

Contra todo pronóstico dados sus antecedentes, Derek le hace caso. Se encierra y tarda tanto que Stiles divaga sobre lo que podría estar haciendo bajo la ducha. Lo satisfactorio que va a ser contagiarle su olor.

_Las fantasías para luego, Stiles._

Chasquea la lengua con desaprobación. Se palmea las mejillas y pone a trabajar la mente sacando cuentas. Van a necesitar un cargador de móvil portátil para que el GPS no engulla toda la batería, un par de pelucas, desinfectante para la nevera y dinero suficiente para alquilar un coche y no quedarse cortos de gasolina. Y maquillaje. Se pone un par de tutoriales en Youtube y se zampa otro gofre. Hay unos grandes almacenes en la avenida principal. Deduce que Derek escondió sus trapitos bajo la cama por si no podía ocultarse del servicio de limpieza y se veía obligado a salir pitando, para que no lo identificaran por su atuendo con tanta rapidez. Lo ideal sería aprovisionarse con varios pantalones y camisetas más, porque Derek ya puso de manifiesto en su momento que no llevan la misma talla ni por asomo. Y un par de deportivas. Su padre lleva ahorrando para la universidad desde que Stiles nació, así que puede sacar el dinero que van a necesitar de la cuenta que comparten.

_Maldición. Lo siento, papá. Te juro que te lo devolveré todo. Hasta el último centavo._

Tendrá que darse de baja en el curso. No sabe cuánto les va a llevar lo que tienen entre manos, y es eso o que lo den por desaparecido y vayan detrás de él también.

 _Lo siento muchísimo._ Lo siente por su padre, que se ha casado con su trabajo después de que su esposa muriera para darle un futuro, hasta el extremo de depender emocionalmente de su cargo. Lo siente por sí mismo porque Derek ha vuelto pero, como siempre que lo hace, Stiles tiene que renunciar a algo. Y esta vez es algo que verdaderamente le hace ilusión. Y son sus amigos y Derek quienes están en juego  _pero._

Se enjuaga los ojos y se quita el abrigo, preguntándose si alguna vez dejará de vivir para otras personas.

* * *

En cuanto Derek sale de la ducha con la toalla enrollada en la cintura y el pelo negro goteando, Stiles se centra en evocar la imagen de los teletubbies e ignorar lo que tiene delante, y le explica el plan a grandes rasgos.

–Vete mirando lo que quieres del catálogo de la sección masculina –farfulla, incorporándose para darse un baño y despejarse–. Está abierto en la segunda pestaña.

Pesca unos calzoncillos y su pijama enterizo de Sonic del armario y se atrinchera en el baño. Deja la puerta entreabierta porque aunque muchas veces ha soñado con lo contrario, no cree que Derek sea de los que invaden la privacidad ajena. Y porque quiere escuchar cómo trata a su ordenador, y si aprieta las teclas demasiado fuerte.

Su toalla está colgada junto a la ducha, así que se desanuda la corbata, se saca los mocasines con los pies y se abre la camisa, y lo deja todo hecho una bola en el bidé salvo los zapatos. El espejo y los azulejos están recubiertos de vapor y el vaho le envuelve cuando se quita los calzoncillos y se mete en la ducha. El agua caliente le cae bajo la nuca y tarda aproximadamente dos segundos en mojarle todo el pelo. Se le relaja la espalda y todo parece más sencillo así, rodeado de humedad y calor. Si estuviera de humor dibujaría una carita feliz en la mampara de vidrio o probaría a hacer pompas de jabón con las manos, pero lo único a lo que aspira ahora mismo es a no acabar detenido o muerto durante las próximas veinte horas.

Unos nudillos golpean la puerta y Stiles abre los ojos y cierra el grifo para poder escuchar mejor lo que sea que Derek quiere decirle.

–Stiles, acabo de ver el Word con todo lo que quieres comprar mañana. ¿Cómo piensas paga...? –la puerta se abre completamente y Derek se queda con el puño suspendido.

Y Stiles (ahora sí que sí) presiente el infarto.

– _Qué coño_  –para llegar hasta la toalla tiene que salir a la alfombrilla y ponerse de puntillas, así que se tapa con las manos como puede–.  _Derek._ Qué puñetas haces.

–Tocar la puerta.

–¿Con qué, con un ariete?  _Joder._

No le gusta ni un pelo cómo lo está mirando. Como  _inspeccionándolo_. Es de esas cosas que a su cerebro le dan mal rollo pero que a su polla le molan cantidubi y Stiles no quiere enfrentarlos en un conflicto de intereses si Derek Hale repasándolo de arriba abajo desde el umbral de la puerta del servicio entra en la ecuación.

–Tienes cicatrices nuevas.

¿Lo que sucede a continuación? Derek da un Señor Portazo y se pira. Tal cual.

¿Stiles? Stiles escupe jabón, se pasa una cuchilla por las axilas y trata de no prestarle demasiada atención al hecho de que Derek lleve la cuenta de sus heridas de batalla.

La esperanza (esa esperanza tenaz que le ha traído más de un chasco) tiene otros planes para él. Le arrulla al oído "le importas" y Stiles piensa "creo que en el fondo siempre lo he sabido", y el bienestar que le corre por las venas desbaratándolo todo es indecente.

* * *

Ambos deciden fingir que no ha pasado nada, aparentemente. O por lo menos, Stiles se hace el sueco en cuanto sale del aseo y comprueba que Derek no tiene nada que decir. Repasan los detalles de lo que van a hacer y a las dos de la mañana, Stiles propone que intenten dormir un poco, porque el plan requiere de toda su lucidez y es posible que esa sea la noche más tranquila que vayan a tener en mucho tiempo, así que se cepilla los dientes y se encamina al sillón que hay junto a la ventana.

–A dónde vas.

_Ya estamos._

–A ti qué te parece –y antes de que Derek pueda contestar, añade–. Espero que no intentes convencerme de que te quedas tú con el sofá, porque la última vez que lo comprobé no eras muy flexible ni medías menos de metro ochenta, así que...

Lo siguiente que ocurre es tan rápido que Stiles no llega a gritar de la impresión. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, está mirando hacia el techo y Derek lo está escrutando con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y el codo en la almohada. En el mismo colchón. Como si hubiera hecho monumentales esfuerzos por ser diplomático y hubiese llegado al límite de su paciencia.

_Al final siempre acabamos así. Contra el suelo o una puerta o una pared. Por lo menos hoy has elegido un sitio blandito._

–Cabemos los dos –concluye Derek con aspereza.

_Aunque si te soy sincero, el sitio siempre ha sido lo de menos._

–Pues sí.

_Y ahora es cuando pienso que ojalá me beses pero no te mueves y yo tampoco lo hago, y nunca sé si estamos dejando escapar la oportunidad de que nos pase algo bueno._

Pero no ha terminado de formular el "sí" y Derek se cierne sobre él y le aparta el flequillo y lo está besando. Derek. Lo está. Besando. Y no es impetuoso ni brusco ni un huracán, como Stiles se ha imaginado que sería, porque Derek lo hace todo a quemarropa y era de suponer que sus besos no serían una excepción. Pero no. Solo hay labios y un poco de barba que le hace cosquillas en la cara. Y su propio desodorante intoxicándolo desde la piel de Derek. Es el mejor beso que le han dado nunca y ni siquiera hay lengua, y se le hace raro no sobresaltarse demasiado, como si llevara una eternidad esperándolo y ahora la cuenta atrás hubiese terminado. Los segunderos se detienen y el mundo sigue su curso, y ellos se besan sobre una cama de la que tendrán que despedirse pronto. No hace falta para que a Stiles se le acalambren los huesos y que ese instinto que no debería tener como humano que es le aúlle y le grite que ya no hay nada que temer, porque Derek está ahí. Y no ha venido a solucionarle la vida ni a darle buenas nuevas pero  _está ahí._ Pidiéndole que luchen juntos y que se acompañen por si a donde van les espera un callejón sin salida. Diciéndole algo más. Algo que parece fuera de lugar en la guerra que se aproxima.

–Quién te las ha hecho –le respira en la boca, ojos verdes como auroras boreales y voz de ultratumba–. Las cicatrices.

Stiles se lo cuenta. No deja de hablar ni siquiera cuando Derek le mete las manos bajo el pijama y le acaricia hasta que Stiles se funde como el dulce de leche al fuego. Derek se muere de rabia con cada palabra pero no monta en cólera ni le muerde ni le araña ni le empuja. Se limita a gruñir "voy a arrancarle la cabeza a ese tal Theo" y a sentenciar "Scott es imbécil" y "lo siento" y "siento que tu padre no te reconociera" y "lo siento muchísimo" y "siento que no funcione con Lydia" y "no sé si yo llegué a olvidarte pero la posibilidad me asusta" y "lo siento, joder" y se le escapa un "por qué nunca antes te habías puesto corbata".

–Dónde has estado –Stiles todavía está temblando cuando le besa el ombligo y entre la pierna y la pelvis y escucha a Derek gemir y lo nota levantar la cadera debajo de él.

Dice  _no voy a irme_ y _te lo prometo_ y  _Stiles,_ y Stiles le cree porque Derek parece febril y a punto de romperse y de tomarse la licencia de llorar por una vez en la vida, y en ese estado solo puede decir la verdad.

* * *

Amanece y ellos siguen hablando. Rellenando huecos en blanco y poniéndose al corriente. Casi en penumbras. El cuerpo hueco, la ciudad silenciosa y el corazón sereno.

–Si escapamos de esta a tu padre se lo cuentas tú, ¿no?

Stiles no necesita meditarlo.

–Te va a tocar a ti –sonríe contra sus labios, perezoso y ligero–. Yo ya le he dado demasiados disgustos.

**Author's Note:**

> Es muy irónico todo porque el título lo saqué de un AMV thiam (decidme que no soy la única que shippea a Theo y a Liam con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente) pero la frase del principio es del grupo Mr Ms y pertenece a su canción BTSK. La encontré en una imagen Sterek de tumblr y me pareció que se podía mezclar todo, así que eso. A lo mejor esta historia habría molado desarrollarla y convertirla en un road trip, pero acabo de empezar las clases y tengo otros fics pendientes, así que me puse un límite de palabras.
> 
> Podéis encontrarme en Facebook como Janet Cab Fanfiction.
> 
> ¿Un review para detener las dolencias cardíacas de los Stilinski?


End file.
